


[podfic] wrap this moment in a bow

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Annual Folgers Podfic [3]
Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: He gives her a patterned black box, like something made to hold a precious treasure inside. A gift of the magi.I treasure you,she is saying, when she sticks the bow to his chest.You are the only gift I need.
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial)
Series: Annual Folgers Podfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523315
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] wrap this moment in a bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wrap this moment in a bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598198) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



Length | 7:46 minutes | Type | MP3  
---|---|---|---  
Size | 5.33 MB | Bitrate | 93 kbps  
Mic | Borrowed Yeti | 

    * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-WrapThisMomentInABow)
    * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kq5be1edub7lkv6/wrap_this_moment_in_a_bow.mp3/file)
    * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iix6aTu5Iekfber1jCktfbkd-GE7Kn7n)

  
  
### Credits

Text | [wrap this moment in a bow](/works/598198)  
---|---  
Author | [ghostrunner](/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner)  
Reader | Azdaema  
Cover artist | Azdaema  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get everything except for finishing the cover art and saving the whole thing done before going to family Christmas. I'm posting this now from my aunt's house, so I had to ask her for the wifi password, resulting in this exchange (direct quotes):
> 
> **Aunt:** What project is this?  
>  **Me:** ...this writing-audio... thing...  
>  **Aunt:** *looking confused but nodding* Oh  
> 


End file.
